A misplaced devotion
by Doc Dynamo
Summary: Claire joined the BSAA instead of Terrasave and took that fall out the window with Wesker instead of Jill. When Chris goes to Africa three years later, he has trouble convincing his sister to leave. Albert Wesker x Claire Redfield
1. prologue

I decided to give this story a proper prologue since I got some good reception and I don't want this story to be crap. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and alerted and put this story on their favorites etc.

I didn't have a disclaimer last time so I'll add one now: I own nothing from Resident Evil. No characters or affiliates but I do own this plot.

-prologue-

_March 5__, 2009_

It was dawn when Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine arrived in the small village of Kijuju where they would meet with their third team mate from the BSAA's African branch. The sun rose and touched everything from earth to huts and vehicles and tinted it all a pinkish-orange that made the atmosphere surreal. The AC in the jeep had stopped working miles back and both occupants were covered in an uncomfortable sheen of sweat though neither of them complained. When the jeep's engine cut after they reached their destination and removed the keys it made a great wheezing sound and a thin line of smoke came from it. It wouldn't run again.

Chris got out of the keep and observed the village while Jill configured their equipment. He helped her from the keep when she was done and the two wandered into the slowly awakening village - it was rundown and dirty and didn't look promising, nine of the villagers they past looking friendly and Jill stuck close to Chris while strange eyes watched the two with frightening vigor.

When they reached a large gate covered in barbed wire and heavily guarded by mean looking men with machine guns they were approached by a woman who had previously been in a heated conversation with a snarling man.

"Hello," she greeted them in surprising fluent English though her accent was strong, "you must be the BSAA agents sent here to investigate the black market." She was pleasant in both looks and manner and Chris was glad not all of the villagers were shady.

"Yeah that's us. I'm Chris Redfield and this is my partner Jill Valentine." Chris said. Jill gave a small nod and quietly observed the staring villagers.

"I'm Sheva Alomar. I'll be your partner throughout this investigation. Delta team, BSAA African branch." She held out her hand and Chris gently shook it; she then looked to Jill who was watched a man looking on holding a large and bloodied machete with sharp eyes. "They're just curious right now, not a threat." Sheva told her and Jill looked away to shake Sheva's hand politely but did not stop watching the man despite Sheva's words.

Sheva led them through the gate and into another section of the village and all the whole briefing them on the mission as HQ had informed her. Jill hung behind Chris and Sheva a slight fraction because she was growing suspicious of the staring locals. Something didn't feel right about them.

"Your partner doesn't talk much," Sheva noted to Chris who glanced back at Jill.

"She's cautious," he replied and his eyes began to roam the area. Derelict was the only word he would use to describe it and there was no evidence of foul play aside from the strange locals and a few slaughtered animals. An odd feeling welled in his chest; why would his sister be here of all places. No sense could be made of it. When he'd received the Intel he had been shocked if not suspended in disbelief at how she could have ended up in a completely different continent to the one he'd…lost her in. He knew it was foolhardy to think he was dead set on finding her. But he wouldn't give up chasing the lead - it was the reason he'd specifically requested the mission in Kijuju. And so far there seemed to be no evidence to suggest there was a black market of any kind, despite the suspicious locals.

"Where did they all go?" Jill's voice penetrated his mind. He and Sheva turned to find Jill's confused eyes searching the village; every one of the villagers had disappeared.

"I don't know…" Sheva replied warily. The three looked at each other and Sheva began to speak again when an air raid siren suddenly shattered the uncomfortable silence.


	2. muted morning

No confusion here but basically what I've done is given this story a proper prologue and instead of the prologue it used to have I've extended that to make it the first chapter of the story. You don't _have _to go back and read the new prologue but I wrote it for my own peace of mind as an introduction to my story. Though it would please me greatly if you went back and checked it out and told me how I did.

Also I need your views here as I'm at an impasse with myself. Should I write the whole story told from Wesker's perspective or should I alternate between he and Claire chapter to chapter?

-muted morning-

His position he mused, as he stared at the ceiling was an odd one. If he were to have told himself three years prior he would be laying in the arms of his enemy (not necessarily his worst) he would have said his mind had finally snapped. But looking back upon it now he supposed that back then he had no reason for the thought to even cross his mind. But his guard was down and non existent while his red-headed lover held him in her sleepy grasp and he did not mind a single bit.

The girl in question shifted in a slight manner and a soft groan came from her lips. She was dreaming it seemed. And judging by the way she was fidgeting it was a bad one. He lifted an un-gloved hand and touched the baby soft skin of her lips, moving his hand to roam the contours of her face. It quelled the beast in her mind just as his touch always did when she was sleeping and he was satisfied when she stilled.

He counted the space between each breath she took as he thought. 5 seconds, which meant she was in a deep enough slumber that if he got up and extricated himself from her grip she would not wake. But he couldn't bring himself to do so. She was warm and he was comfortable in the embrace, and he faced the same obstacle he did every night after he had made love to her, as she called it. Why did he not want to leave her company? The sex should have been it, like he told himself every time. Their contact should have been over when he finished inside her but he always stayed.

Always.

He couldn't figure out why, and Albert Wesker prided himself in being able to figure things out in a snap. Yet the sleeping beauty he was in the arms of had created a block in his thinking and he both hated it and was intrigued by it. As he looked at her he studied the unwillingness to be separated with clinical detachment, examining it just as a doctor would examine a sick patient.

She was attractive. Very much so. And her body was one that would make even the most aloof man interested - like him. But that wasn't it, because Excella Gionne was just as attractive and yet he couldn't stand the thought of touching her in any way other than professional concern. Maybe it was her past ties with him, but that didn't make a shred of sense. Or perhaps it was because she offered him something that he hadn't been offered in a very long time. That seemed more like it, despite the fact that it wasn't really _her_ giving it to him. Not all of her.

His musings were cut short by the vibrations of his PDA/cell phone that sat on his nightstand.

"Yes?" he answered with a quiet tone, feeling generous and not wanting to wake his companion.

"Did I disturb you Albert?" A silky voice commanded his ear. "I apologize."

"What do you want?"

"I felt you should be informed that it is as you have said. Your _old friends _have arrived in Africa."

_Old friends… _"Duly noted Excella. Thank you." He ended the call and lay back. So it had begun.

Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine had made it to Africa after careful baiting of the company they worked for. Wesker's plans would be set in motion while his nemesis' searched Africa for both him and Chris' sister, whom they would fear was being tortured and hurt when in fact she couldn't have been more tended, laying naked and sleeping in his very arms.

He contemplated closing his eyes and reducing himself to a state of near-unconsciousness so his thoughts could roam but then he thought better of it. The situation called for a proactive approach rather than lying in bed with a woman and it unnerved him how much he wanted to stay with her. It was getting the better of him and so he slipped from her grip and got out of bed.

She moaned a little upon his departure and he watched her curl over on her side seeking the space he'd just vacated. Her face was the picturesque of relaxation and he kept his eyes on it while he dressed. The PDA was in his pocket and he took note of the time. 6.30Am. Claire would not be awake for at least another hour or so and that would give him enough time to complete his task and return. He would have to move her, and their living quarters if he were to ensure his plan would be enacted correctly. The game was coming in to play and a false move at this early stage could prove disastrous.

The elevator outside of their quarters took him down the tram which noisily carried him to the first set of labs where he was required. They were empty as usual and he strode with a purpose to the monitoring room that would show him the first set in villages in Kijuju. He had to flick through a few channels before he found the image he was looking for; there were his nemesis' Chris and Jill with another African female who was obviously a member of Africa's BSAA division. They were making their way slowly through the first section of the village and he watched them as they cautiously eyed the locals, who like good sheep they were kept close vigilance on the intruders. Once they reached the gate and past the 'safe zone' he decided it was time to give them some fun. The greatest benefit of the Las Playas were their ability to be controlled via sound and so all he had to do to set their 'programming' into gear was activate the signal; and he did just that, finger jamming down on the button that would start off the air raid siren. He watched the villagers as their recognition of the sound waves kicked in and they fled to gather weapons, group together and get rid of intruders to protect the area. Following his orders.

He pulled up a chair and watched Chris, Jill and the other woman look frantic at the sound and the disappearance of their company and knew they would be running into trouble very soon. It made him smirk, chuckle even at their faces dealing with a new kind of enemy that was nothing like the weak T-Virus specimens but he was not foolhardy enough to think the defense would be too strong for them to get past. Unfortunately he had no time to watch their fates. There was still work to be done.

He retrieved his laptop and checked on the samples. They were running smoothly and there were no complications so far and he also checked his grid coordinates and the time of flight pre-set for the fighter jet. Everything was going according to plan and he would not tolerate any delays. This was going to be it; the day, _his _day had finally come.

Movement on one of the monitor screens caught his attention. Claire was awake earlier than usual; one specific camera was set in their quarters for his purpose and use only. She was up and taking a shower it seemed. Good. That meant he could move her sooner rather than later and that worked out better. But she couldn't be let on to the presence of their guests. Not yet at the very least and in that respect he would have to find a way to keep her out of the 'limelight' to speak.

His watch beeped and signaled to him he had one hour before he would need another injection. That was plenty of time to move Claire and their things to a better and more secluded location and find Excella Gionne, who he sometimes contemplated as a foolish choice for entrusting her with his serum but knew there was no one else to give it to and to rely on to supply to him as necessary. But her time would come soon enough, as would everyone's.

He watched Claire head into the shower and decided he would bring her a coffee before requesting their move. That would please her. He didn't even bother to ponder why that was important.


End file.
